1. Field of Invention
This invention concerns sail arrangements for boats and like craft and relates to a so-called wingsail, in particular an improvement to a wingsail rig which allows both port and starboard tacking and ahead/astern sailing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A description of a basic wingsail rig is contained in an articles by John Walker entitled "Wingsails the Rig of the Future", published in Dinghy International December 1979. Wingsails have many advantages over ordinary sailing rigs in terms of controllability, efficiency and drive but by their nature cannot readily be turned "inside out" as happens when an ordinary main sail gybes or tacks.